The Wish
by jazwriter
Summary: Andy is celebrating her birthday. Alone. Three months after Paris. Just a (very) small story in response to whitedragon1988's request for a birthday story.


The Wish

A/N: A small, fluffy Mirandy story for whitedragon1988 to fulfill her request for a birthday story. It is very short.

PG, can you believe it?

* * *

Andy sat at the back of her favorite restaurant staring morosely at a small cupcake with a lit candle on it. Softly she sang, "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to me." Staring at the small flame, Andy closed her eyes and made a wish.

"I wish I could tell Miranda how much I miss her," she said softly. Without opening her eyes, she blew out the candle.

Ever since she'd left the magazine three months ago, she had missed the charismatic editor-in-chief of _Runway_. Mortified over the immature way she had quit, Andy had sent a short thank you card for the recommendation to the _New York Mirror_, complete with a heart-felt apology for her lack of notice and a plea that Miranda forgive her.

Of course, Miranda had not bothered to reply.

These last three months had been hard for Andy. Nate had left for Boston and her friends, Lily and Doug, had drifted away while Andy had tried hard to prove her worth as a cub reporter to a bunch of skeptical strangers. Although she had wanted to reach out to Emily and Nigel, Andy had not dared. Surprisingly, they had both contacted her last month, and next week she would meet them for drinks.

Tonight, however, she was alone, alone celebrating her birthday. And her most cherished wish was to spend it with Miranda.

Opening her eyes with a sigh, Andy, blinked several times at the sight before her. Sitting calmly across from her, head tilted and eyes focused on Andy, was the most beautiful woman in the world: Miranda. As she continued to stare, Miranda's eyes softened and a small smile crawled onto her face.

"I believe you made a wish, Andrea," she drawled, "and here I am."

"Um, uh, Miranda, I..." Andy stuttered, entirely overcome by the moment. she scrunched up her shoulders defensively, sure that Miranda would utter some scathing comment to reward her lack of eloquence.

Pursing her lips, Miranda tapped them with a finger. "Why don't I start," Miranda suggested softly.

Mutely, Andy stared, slowly allowing her shoulders to relax as she realized with amazement that Miranda was not going to capitalize on her obvious inability to communicate.

"These last few months have been...difficult...without you," Miranda said, her gaze directed at the table, her hand worrying the chunky necklace that hung down her chest. Her eyes lifted, pinning Andy into her chair. "I have wondered whether you miss the life _Runway_ offered...or whether you missed...me." Miranda jutted out her chin, challenging Andy to answer truthfully.

Andy took a deep breath, futilely attempting to slow down her breathing. "I do not miss _Runway_." She saw Miranda's lips firm into a straight line and hurried to continue her answer. "But...I have missed you. Terribly."

They stared at each other for several moments, Andy's confession filling the space between them. Suddenly, Miranda rose.

Andy started, afraid that she had somehow offended her. Reaching out, Andy sputtered, "Wait! Miranda..." She stopped talking, body partly raised from the table and hand extended, when Miranda swung her head back to her, surprise lighting up her face. Comprehension soon lit her eyes, and Andy took a steadying breath as an affectionate smile was aimed her way.

"You silly girl. You are coming with me," Miranda announced as she gently grasped Andy's still outstretched hand and pulled slightly.

Andy's mouth formed an "O" as her mind tried to catch up. "I am?" she asked.

"You are," Miranda confirmed. She jerked her head toward the lonely cupcake with the extinguished candle. "You got your wish." Andy shuddered as a thumb ran over her knuckles. She welcomed the smirk directed at her as well as the promising gleam in bright blue eyes. So mesmerized was she that she nearly missed Miranda's softly spoken words before she led the way out of the restaurant. "Now it's time mine came true."


End file.
